Danchester United
danchester_united is a British professional predictor currently signed to LoserLeavesReddit, where he is a member of The Exalted. He is the the current Total Warfare champion and one third of the Trios Champions in his second and fourth reigns respectively. Dan was famously part of the Best Boys as well as being a three-time World Champion, two-time Tag Champion, two-time X-Division Champion and a former United States Champion. History Debut Danchester first appeared before Money in the Bank (2017), cryptically introducing himself, giving no hints about his personality. He would later go on to compete in numerous Loser Leaves Reddit matches, but was unsuccessful in each. LLR G1 Climax (2017) Despite his inexperience, Danchester asked for a match at the G1 Special in USA. He teamed up with SimaShi and Hydraloonie, defeating the team of IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED, Trucker1028 and ecock5902. This gained him entry into the G1 Climax. In the G1, he gained victories over the likes of TheDeezo and the_gift_of_g2j, finishing 8th in his block with 3 wins and 2 draws. He went on to face Hydraloonie on the final day, beating him after interference from Jeremy the Cameraman. Formation of P1s United and the Light, feud with Unity Before NXT Takeover Brooklyn III, Danchester held an open audition for a tag partner for the NXT tag title. However, only IAmTheP1 showed up, and Danchester reluctantly accepted him as his partner. The team dubbed P1s United were unsuccessful in the match. Despite Danchester blaming P1 for the loss, they stayed together as a team. Due to the announcement of the Six-Man Tag Team championship tournament, P1s United seeked out a third member. El_Primo_Smash was invited for an interview. However, they were interrupted by the Last Line, and ambushed by Cool Scorpion, who they revealed as their third member. Despite the interview being incomplete, Primo was invited as the third member of P1s United. Angry, Danchester requested a match against Unity. He was granted a 1v1 match against Scorpion, and a match against Unity dependent on the Last Line's performance in their number one contender match. Later that week, needing a new name and dismayed at all of the darkness in LLR, P1s United dubbed themselves the Light. On the following Raw, Danchester defeated Scorpion in a gruelling no disqualification match. That same night, the Last Line were unsuccessful in their match, setting up a match between the two new factions at No Mercy. The victory over Scorpion also gained the attention of then Hardcore Champion TheUltimateMark, who gave him a title opportunity at No Mercy. Danchester and his tag partners starred in more segments, showing their humourous side, while delivering promos to show their serious side. In the Tag Title Tournament, The Light were unsuccessful in the first round, with the Remnant coming out on top. Danchester bounced back with a tag victory with P1 and a singles victory against GryffindorTom on Raw and Smackdown respectively. Later that week, he defeated King-Of-Zing at Destruction in Hiroshima. At ROH Death Before Dishonor, he qualified for King of the Ring with GryffindorTom via his open challenge. At No Mercy, The Light were defeated by Unity in an elimination match, Danchester being the last man eliminated. The same night, he also failed to capture the Hardcore championship. Joining the Remnant After the defeats, The Light were unsure on their next step to take. Soon after, they were called out by The Remnant, who offered to take them under their wing. However, Immathrodis superkicked El Primo, kicking him out of the group, which ended the Light, and reformed P1s United as the Remnant's tag team. At Hell in a Cell, danchester was unsuccessful in a number one contendership match for the US title, won by his new stablemate TheFalconArrow. On the next night of Raw, danchester teamed with Monk to defeat Remedy, and was involved in a brawl with Immathrodis and the new Remnant member LemonStains against Unity. At TLC, he was yet again unsuccessful in a US Title contendership match. Danchester was understandably upset at his second failure to gain number one contendership, and challenged the winner Steve_Chandler__ to a match on Old School Raw, which he won. Later, after a backstage altercation, danchester had a match with El Dabo, which he lost. Afterwards, he tried to save Dabo's former partner Aurem from Dabo's attack, before being stopped by Bong. P1s Disappearance, Survivor Series, World Tag League Despite repeated attempts of contacting and reaching out to his Tag Team Partner, P1 disappeared, and continues to be missing. Due to this, P1s United is on hiatus, and is no longer considered part of the Remnant. Dan spent some time away to search for P1, to no avail. At Survivor Series, the Remnant beat LIR in a Survivor Series match, Dan being one of the survivors in an impressive showing. Also due to P1s disappearance, MrCappie became Dan's partner for the World Tag League in November. At Starrcade, danchester wrestled his stablemate TheFalconArrow to a draw, eliminating them both from King in the Ring. Dan later cut an emotional promo cutting P1 out of his life due to P1 deserting him. In the same week, it was discovered that Primo was a plant for Scorpion the entire time, and he and the entirety of Unity were banned. Dan condemned Primo in another emotional promo. Meanwhile, Dan and Cappie weren't doing the greatest in the WTL, only amassing a couple of wins. However, on day 13, Dan won the Hardcore Championship from Hironationrockz, his first singles title. However, despite retaining in matches against G2J, Falcon and PhenomenalInferno, Dan lost the title on day 14 of WTL. Later that week, he won the title back at a live event in India, making him a two time champion. He lost the title a few days later to Mundar Abagooby on Smackdown Live. Post Hardcore Championship pursuits Before Clash of Champions, Dan challenged Mundar Abagooby to a rematch at Wrestle Kingdom 12 with no stakes, which was accepted. At Clash of Champions, Dan and other members of the Remnant lost against IHRAIC. Saving Christmas, The Year of Dan, Kidnapping Leading up to Christmas, Dr Terror announced his plans to steal Christmas with Teeth, Dan convinced the Remnant to help, going to Dr Terror's lair and the North Pole to help out. A match was made for the Christmas Day Raw, but Dan lost, leaving the fate of Christmas in jeopardy. On New Year's Day, Dan recapped his 2017 in a promo, and promised to make 2018 the year of Dan. The year started off strong with wins over Pruef and Mark, but things started spiralling quickly with another loss to Mundar at Wrestlekingdom, also failing to capture the Pacific Championship. Things went from bad to worse when Falcon turned on the Remnant, to form Mount Rushmore. Dan was alone in the Remnant house as Rushmore raided and burned it to the ground. He was kidnapped, and remains in Mount Rushmore's custody, despite an escape attempt. A match was made pitting Dan against SlowbroJJ in a steel cage at the Royal Rumble with Dan's freedom on the line. After nearly 2 weeks as a captive, Dan earned his freedom by winning. Revenge on the Road to Wrestlemania, Best Boys After the match and on the next night on Raw, Dan swore to not only chase the tag titles, but also get revenge on the rest of Mount Rushmore one by one. Meanwhile, Dan started a subsection of the Remnant with LemonStains and Mundar_Abagooby called the Best Boys. Together, they lead the Toxic Takedown Tournament rankings, and also won a qualifier match to challenge for the Trios titles at New Beginning in Osaka. On the same night, he also faced Pruef, the second of the Mount Rushmore members that Dan targeted, who he defeated. However, The Best Boys failed to capture the Trios Titles. At Elimination Chamber, Dan beat Josh, also known as Willow, the third former member of Mount Rushmore. However, after the match, Vacant attacked him from behind, setting up a match between the two at Fastlane. While all of this was going on, Dan took part in a US Title league, finishing third, despite a win over Throdis in the final 4 he narrowly missed out on the final. At Fastlane, Dan won a US title contender battle royale, granting him a title match at Wrestlemania. Later that night, he defeated Vacant. However while being helped through backstage, Dan was attacked by TheFalconArrow. Dan started to call out TheFalconArrow, who took some time to respond. Meanwhile, Dan took part in the inaugural New Japan Cup. Dan beat InsaneIcon, Bahamas_Is_Relevant, ThePruef and SlowbroJJ en route to winning, earning him a Pacific Title opportunity at Sakura Genesis against VacantForHOF. Falcon finally responded to Dan's callouts, and an I Quit match at Wrestlemania was set. Around the same time, Dan, alongside the Best Boys, finally declared that they were leaving the Remnant, all but ending the faction. Dan was unsuccessful in his Pacific Title match against VacantForHOF, and also lost to BTN with the Best Boys and was unsuccessful in the NXT Tag Qualifier with justhappytobehere. However, at Wrestlemania 34, Dan turned everything around, beating Falcon and capturing the United States Championship for his first midcard title. United States Champion After Wrestlemania, Dan was drafted to RAW alongside his stablemates, being the second overall pick and RAW's first pick. Soon after, he approached _justhappytobehere and started a 'Friendliness Challenge' in order to get back on track after being distracted by revenge. Meanwhile he picked up victories against Hydraloonie and Monk. In the finale of the Friendliness Challenge, Dan was defeated by Happy, after formally inviting him to the Best Boys. At Backlash, Dan successfully defended his title for the first time, tying with Willow and his stablemate LemonStains. That same weekend, Dan was eliminated from the LLR World Cup at SSS16, but still managed to walk away with the Trios Belts on the third night, making Dan a double champion. Championships and Accomplishments Tournaments and Championships * Participation in the 2017 G1 Climax. * A Block Winner and Runner Up in the 2018 G1 Climax * Hardcore Championship (3 times) * Trios Battle Royale Qualifier for Osaka (With Mundar_Abagooby and LemonStains) * New Japan Cup (2018) * LLR United States Championship (1 time) * LLR Trios Championship (with The Best Boys (2) '''and '''The Exalted (3)) (5 times, current) * LLR Tag Team Champion (with BLACKHEART_ (1), LemonStains (2), Mundar_Abagooby (1)) (2 times) * LLR Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion (3 times) * Fear and Loathing Shits and Giggles Rumble * 2018 World Tag League (with LemonStains) * 2019 Battle of Los Angeles * LLR X-Division Championship (3 times, current) * 2019 Super Trios League (with LMonkA7X and Mundar_Abagooby) * Total Warfare Champion (1 time) Other Accomplishments * Second overall pick in the LLR Draft * Match of the Year (2018)- vs TheCivilizedGamer @ Wembley * Feud of the Year (2018)- vs Mount Rushmore * Holy Shit Moment of the Year- Beating TheCivilizedGamer @ Wembley for the World Title * WWE Division Triple Crown * Expanded Division Triple Crown In Wrestling Finishers * Flash of Light (Sit-out Powerbomb) * DanCutter (Cutter) * Superkick Nicknames * Dan the Man * The Most Adorable Man in LLR * Dan Labour Jr Entrance Theme(s) * "Fearless" by For Today (October 2017-February 2018, used as a member of The Remnant) * "I'm Still Standing" by Elton John (December 2017-present; used for singles matches and appearances) * "Africa" by Toto (February 2018-March 2018, used as a member of The Remnant) * "The Boys Are Back In Town" by Thin Lizzy (January 2018-April 2019, used as a member of The Best Boys) Category:Predictor Category:The Remnant Category:Danchester_united